Dual Incinerators
* * |type = Backup|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 91|capacity = 40 (max 400)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 285 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Incendiary-themed}} The Dual Incinerators is the Backup weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is the pair of dark-red semiautomatic handguns. Each have the tritium sights and the laser sight. The laser sight emits the light-blue laser. Strategy It has great damage, average fire rate, good capacity, high mobility and great accuracy. Tips *Use it similarly to Dual Hawks and Champion Falcon. *It sports high damage per shot and high capacity, similar to Dual Hawks. **However, the difference is it have after-burn if direct hits a target and the absence of the scopes (for practicality purposes). *It have high accuracy, allowing to firing for extended duration until ammo depleted. *Use this the finish off weakened opponents. *The afterburn allow to deal additional damage over time and tends to clog up opponents' screen, forcing them to lose control. Take advantage of that. *Use the lasers to detect opponents from all range. As well as get clear view from fog and smoke. **t's arguably that it can perform the best in all battle modes. *Once you have familiarized yourself to this weapon and gained enough experience, you can use this in long ranges, since this has very minimal recoil. *Use on Jetpack users, because it is very easy to get a duck hunt with this weapon, as it fires very fast, and deals a lot of damage. *The burning attribute may also help, utilize this attribute by shooting twice or once to the enemy, setting them on fire and weakening their armor. *As always, aim on the head for max DPS. *It has fast reload. Counters *Use weapons from the Heavy section, more specifically: High damaging or Area damage weapons. *Sniper weapons from afar can easily take these players down and have a very minimal risk. *Try to escape their users by running away with a lighter weapon, like the Dark Force Saber. *Any one-shot kill weapons can be victorious. *Strafe and jump. This forces the user waste his/her ammo rapidly. *Not many Backups can defeat this. The only weapon against Dual Incenrators in direct dogfight is Champion Mercenary. Though others such as Multitaskers slows down the user, buying you some time, never underestimate or he/she will end you. *Use an area damage weapon to disorient its users. *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *This gun has a burning effect, but the Cyber Santa Avatar will forestall that. Firing Sound *Photon Pistol's Theme *Incendiary-themed Trivia *It is based on the FN Five-seven semi-automatic pistol. *It is essentially the non-scope derivative of the Dual Hawks. *When killing another user in Multiplayer, they will turn to ashes and crumble into pieces. The same animation is used for Frag Grenades and some other pyromaniac weapons *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single shots Category:Burning Category:Laser Guidance Category:Themed Category:Legendary Category:Remixed